taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Hailee Steinfeld
:For more information about this person see their Wikipedia article at Wikipedia:Hailee Steinfeld 'Hailee Steinfeld '(b. December 11, 1996 in Tarzana, Los Angeles, California) is an American actress, model, and singer. She first rose to fame for her portrayal of Mattie Ross in the 2010 film True Grit for which she was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress and a BAFTA Award for Best Actress in Leading Role. She portrayed Petra Arkanian in the 2013 film, Ender's Game (Movie)Ender's Game based on the bestselling book by Orson Scott Card and even co-starred in Pitch Perfect 2, where she got display her singing ability She is best friends with Taylor Swift who they met through their mutual friend, Emma Stone. Though there is a seven year age difference between Swift and Steinfeld, they describe each other as sisters. Steinfeld is a member of Swift's squad. Steinfeld has been seen with Swift out in L.A, shopping and even in Paris. In December 2013, Steinfeld stayed over at Swift's house for a few nights before Christmas. Swift supported Steinfeld at the world premiere of 'Romeo and Juliet' in which Steinfeld plays Juliet. Steinfeld has also been to many of Swift's concerts and when they were dating, was seen with Swift's then-boyfriend, Harry Styles. Steinfeld is also good friends with Jennifer Lawrence, who recently started hanging out with Swift. On Ellen, in October 2013, Ellen asked Steinfeld what she liked to do with Swift, to which Steinfeld replied, "We just bake and talk about boys, and stuff, and watch hours of cat videos." Steinfeld has showed a passion in music and says that she would love to perhaps make music with Swift sometime. Steinfeld sang part of a song called 'Warrior' in the 'Olay Best Beautiful' campaign commercial. Both Steinfeld and Swift like to bake and have many mutual friends, like Emma Stone, Jennifer Lawrence, Ellen DeGeneres and a few others. Steinfeld says, "She's like a big sister to me." In addition to acting and modeling, Steinfeld signed a deal with Republic Records, Taylor’s new label, and released her debut single, "Love Yourself", on August 7, 2015. Official accounts * Hailee Steinfield on Twitter * Hailee Steinfield on Facebook * Hailee Steinfield on Instagram * Hailee Steinfield on Insstar.com * Hailee Steinfield on Instagweb.com * Hailee Steinfield on Buzzcent.com * Hailee Steinfield on Insstars.com * Hailee Steinfield on Photostags.com Trivia * Hailee portrays The Trinty in Taylor's Bad Blood music video. Gallery Steinfeld-and-Swift-Concert.jpg|Steinfeld backstage of Swift's Red Tour in 2012. Hailee-Steinfeld-and-Taylor-Swift-Met-Gala-2013.jpg|Steinfeld and Swift at the 2013 Met Ball. Steinfeld-and-Swift-Shopping-Spree.jpg|Steinfeld and Swift out on a shopping spree. Taylor_Swift_and_Hailee_Steinfeld.jpg|Swift and Steinfeld spending Memorial Day 2013 together in Rhode Island (Jessica Szhor was also present, not pictured) Steinfeld-and-Swift-Christmas-Tree.jpg|Steinfeld posted this photo on her instagram (@taylorswift), with the caption, "Merry Swiftmas and a Hailee New Year." Steinfeld-and-Swift-Christmas-Cards.jpg|Steinfeld posted this photo up on her instagram (@haileesteinfeld) with the caption, "That moment when the ribbon from your gift becomes a hair accessory . . ." as they both showed off their handmade cards for each other. Category:Friends